The field of application of this invention lies in the medical treatment and/or recuperative arena. It is particularly intended to be used by non-ambulatory patients, i.e., by those requiring assistance to move about. Numerous devices have heretofore been developed to permit the securing of a patient to a harness, sling, or the like, and thereafter transporting the patient from one position or location to another. Examples of such presently used or described apparatus are: (1) CM Assist 550 Mobile Lift by Columbus McKennon Corp.; (2) GINCO SURE HANDS lift system, by Sure Hands International; and (3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,785 issued Apr. 9, 1985. All of the described devices include, during use, rigid arms for grasping the torso of a patient (see C M Hugger of item No. 1, above, and supporting members 3 of the above mentioned patent). Since many such patients have suffered from muscular atrophy, their torsos tend to sink downwardly during upward movement of the lift device, thus urging the device's rigid arms into and against the patients arm pits. This can be extremely uncomfortable. Applicant's invention was designed to substantially overcome this problem.